Skylark
by GingerBiscuit
Summary: Summary: A Hibari x Oc fanfic. You never knew you would eventually fall for the Vongola family's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya.
1. Character Profile

Character Profile (OC)

Name: Elia D'Angelo

Age: 14

Flame(s): Cloud flame, Slight rain flame.

Weapon(s): Two fans, Hardened feathers

~Fans : For near range defense or attacking. Covered in cloud flames. Have secret compartments that can shoot (rain-tipped) hardened feathers when swung in a certain way.

~Hardened feathers : For far range attacking and can be shot from fans as well. Its tip is covered in rain flames that will be injected into opponent's body when comes into contact. Thus, the tranquillity factor in the rain flames will immobilise opponent after a certain amount of flames are injected into them.

"Job": Varia's cloud guardian

Specialities: Good at aiming, very smart

Weaknesses: Extreme heat, complete darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well, I just decided to put this in coz Elia's gonna use her weapon in the next chapter! w

Review please, and tell me how to improve. Thanks! (:


	2. Chapter 1

Skylark

Summary:

"Elia-chan~ Are you really leaving?"

"Shishishi. With princess not around I'll be bored~"

"VOOOIII! Hurry up and leave already!"

Geez, these people are really noisy. "Im leaving, Im leaving, I need to visit my cousin remember? For god's sake Bel-kun, will you stop treating me as your toy?" I said, annoyed at them. "I'll miss you guys a whole lot." I murmured sadly. "You'll have to visit me kay?"

"We'll miss our dear cloud guardian too Elia-chan~" Lussuria said. "VOOOII! Who said anything about missing that trash!" "Im not trash Squ-kun, if I am, I won't be walking and talking coz trash can't walk AND talk," I said matter of factly. "I'll be leaving then. Bye Bel-kun, Lussuria-san, Levi-san, Squ-kun and Xanxus-kun."

[In Japan]

"Phew, FINALLY!" I exclaimed. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Someone behind me said. I immediately turned around only to find that I have been trapped by a bunch of rowdy boys.

"I'll bite you to death for crowding," a voice behind the guys said and the person beat them all into pulp in a matter of seconds. This raven haired boy turned to leave. "Thanks for helping me, whoever you are, though I could have defeated them myself."

"Hmph. I didn't help you herbivore. They were simply crowding." Then he turned and left. "Geez what a stuck-up," I exclaimed. "Time to get to school then."

I went to the principal of Namimori high and did my transferring documents. He then requested a student to bring me to my class.

"Class, this is your new transfer student. Come in Elia-san," the teacher said. I stepped in, bowed and said "Hello. I'm Elia D'Angelo from Italy." "Elia-chan?" A loud exclamation was heard. I looked up at the familiar sound of that voice and my eyes widened. "Hayato-kuuun! I missed you sooo much!" I ran towards him and hugged him. Murmurs were heard from the class and I turned to glare at them.

"What are you doing here Elia? Auntie and Uncle allowed you to come?" "Oh to look for you. Daddy and Mummy are dead." I simply said. "Wait WHAT? Since when?" He practically shouted. "Oh I don't know, a few years back? My brother, sister, they were all killed. So can I stay with you now Hayato-kun? Pleaaaseeee?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "All right, all right, I think this is your seat by the way." He pointed to the seat beside him and a certain messy haired boy.

I walked there and sat down. "Please continue sensei," I smiled cheerfully at the teacher.

[Breaktime]

I was eating with Hayato-kun(my cousin) and his friends, apparently named Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi. "Juudaime, this is my cousin Elia D'Angelo," Hayato said. "Wow Gokudera-kun, I didn't know you had such a pretty cousin," Tsuna said blushing a little. I blushed too. Me? Pretty? That was the first. "Wait a second, Juudaime? He's vongola the tenth?" I exclaimed in shock. "HIIEEE! Elia-san knows about the mafia too?" "Ahahaha, so you're in this mafia game to huh?" A game? I sweatdropped.

"Yeah. He is vongola the tenth. Me and this baseball nut are his guardians. Don't bother about that baseball nut. He thinks it's all a game." Hayato rolled his eyes. 'BAM!' The classroom door slammed open. "Oi SAWADA! Join my boxing club TO THE EXTREME!" A certain guy with white hair roared. Then he noticed me. "Oi octopus head, whose that pretty girl?" I blushed again. "Shut up turf top. I do not have an octopus head. She's my cousin, Elia D'Angelo. And this turf top over here, in case you were wondering, is Sasagawa Ryoheii. He's captain of the boxing club and Juudaime's sun guardians."

"Then what about you and Yamamoto-san?" "Oh I'm storm and he's rain." Hayato casually said. 'I could kinda guess that anyway.' I thought to myself. Just then, an arcobaleno popped out. "Uncle Reborn!" I exclaimed, hugging the little baby. "UNCLE?" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryoheii blurted out. "I played with him when I was young!" "Long time no see Elia. You are here just in time. I need you to tutor one of no-good Tsuna's guardians with your superb skills," Reborn said. "Sure thing, but why?" I asked out of curiosity. "You see, the ring conflict with the Varia is-" "Wait did you say VARIA?" My eyes widened in shock. "Yeah the Varia." Reborn simply said. "May I know who the Vongola cloud guardian is?" I asked nervously. If he's really strong I might not stand a chance. Tsuna said "He is the most feared, scariest guy in Namimori. Our strongest guardian, the disciplinary committee chairman, Hibari Kyoya. You wouldn't want to break the school rule cause' if you do, he will beat you to pulp." I could see Tsuna shuddering at the thought. I gasped in shock. I might not be able to defeat him! Then Reborn took out a picture. "Know him?" Oh HIM. That raven haired boy… "What part of him is scary? His skills are only average by the way. Phew, I don't think I need to worry now." I casually said. Their jaws dropped in shock. "Wait what did you mean by you don't need to worry?" Uncle reborn asked suspiciously. "Oh didn't I tell you?" I simply said. "I'm in the Varia."

A/N: So how was this second version? I changed the plot.


	3. Chapter 2

Skylark

Chapter 2:

_[Recap]_

_Their jaws dropped in shock. _

"_Wait what did you mean by you don't need to worry?" Uncle reborn asked suspiciously. _

"_Oh didn't I tell you?" I simply said. "I'm in the Varia."_

"WHAT?" All of them (except Reborn) exclaimed in shock. Reborn just pulled his hat down, covering his eyes. Thinking, I suppose.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet," I said, anything to get out of there, fast. 'Phew, they seemed really shocked by that though,' I thought. 'Hmm, I have to fight that guy named Hibari huh. He did save me, not that I needed any saving though. He seemed nice. Maybe I'll go easy on him.'

"Herbivore, why are you loitering in the halways? For that I'll have to bite you to death," Hibari said, then charged forward with his tonfas.

Author's POV

Elia immediately charged rain flames into a feather and threw it at Hibari. He completely stopped moving. "Don't worry, my flames are not strong enough to stop your body functions. It will just immobilise your body temporally," Elia smirked, "Ja~"

"He's not that strong… I wonder why Hayato said he was," Elia murmured to herself and headed for the toilet.

[With Tsuna and the others]

"Is Elia-san really in the Varia?" Tsuna turned to ask Gokudera.

"I don't really know. I sense she's telling the truth though."

"HIEE! That means… She will have to fight Hibari-san? Oh no…"

"Don't worry too much No-good Tsuna. She must have seen him fight before that's why she said his skills were only average. By the way, she is really powerful. Probably the strongest guardian in the Varia too. I think she can easily defeat Hibari." Reborn lifted his hat, "Well now, break time's over! Ciao ciao~"

Elia's POV

[After School]

"See ya Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san," I called out to them. "Bye Juudaime!"

"Ne Hayato-kun, what do you do at home?" I asked. "Research on the Mysteries of the world I suppose. Elia-chan, I've been meaning to ask you- " Just then, someone ran past me causing me to fall. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. "Ouch! Hayato-kun my ankle hurts!" "That bastard! I'll carry you then. Are you alright?" Hayato carried me bridal style. I blushed hard. I tried to hide my face in his shirt so that she won't see my red face. It reminds me of the time when we were young. He carried me like this when I was injured too. "Ne, Hayato-kun, you look really cool from this angle you know." His face turned red.

Gokudera's POV

Did she just.. say I looked cool? She smiled at me brightly,

"So where is your house? I would think that you will want to live near your beloved Juudaime." She teased me and started poking me.

"Hey stop that! What if I drop you on the floor?"

"Then I'll pull you down with me!" She laughed casually.

"I said- woah!" She fell to the ground, pulling me with her.

"Ouch.." She winced.

"See? What did I tell you?" I reprimanded her.

"Yes mother..." She mumbled.

I chuckled. She can be really cute sometimes. "Come on, my house is over there." And I carried her into my house.

Hibari's POV

"Hmph, Herbivores." A certain someone was watching them the whole time. The way that girl stopped him so easily made him become interested in her. He wanted nothing but to defeat her. What was her name again?

Oh yeah, Elia D'Angelo.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Credits to Ranice-chan for the Hardened feathers. :D Credits to me for the tranquility flames though :X

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Hayato-kun, your house is a food ghost town! There is no food here. AT ALL?" I shrieked in shock.

He replied sheepishly, "Well… I never made it a point to buy them.." He shrugged his shoulders.

"This won't do. I shall go grocery shopping!"

I looked at Hayato and glared.

"You owe me. And by the way," I glanced at him.

"Throw out those cup noodles in the cupboard." Then I flounced out of the house.

*Sigh* That boy is still so lazy after all these years.

I mumbled to myself "Hm, what should I buy? We'll need fruits, veggies and- "

"Shishishi~ What are you doing at a grocery store princess?"

Should have known. "What are you doing here Bel-kun, stalking me as usual?" And I continued choosing things to buy.

"Shishi~ I merely came ahead of the others." Belphegor grinned.

"Xanxus let you come?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Yep. In fact, he told me to come. Ushishi~ He sent me here to tell you that you will not be competing in the ring conflict princess~"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed in utter disbelief, earning glares from other customers in the store.

"Ushishi~ Gola Mosca will be taking your place. He has a certain plan in store for the guardians~ See you at the conflict~" And he turned to leave.

I sank to the floor. A… robot was … taking my place? Knowing Xanxus, the plan is probably not a nice one. *Sigh* Well then, I'll take up Uncle reborn's offer.

I'll be teaching the Vongola cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

"RING-RING RING-RING"

I opened my eyes groggily. Urk, what was the time. OHMYGOD. Im late!

I wore my uniform at top speed. That Hayato, didn't even bother to wake me up. He's going to get it from me!

I ran full speed to school. When I entered the gate…

"Herbivore, you're late." Him again. Hibari Kyoya.

"I know! Why do you think I look so messy today. And I'm an omnivore, not a herbivore." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kamikorosu."

"Geez! Haven't you learnt your lesson? Listen, rooftop, after school. I assume you already have a tutor but I'm helping too. Don't ask, Reborn's request." I glanced at his tonfas, "Now if you would excuse me, I have a class to get to." Then I ran to class.

Author's POV

'BAM' The door of the classroom slammed open.

"Hayato…" Elia emitted a murderous aura, "Why didn't you wake me up?" She roared.

Gokudera smirked, "I merely gave you a chance to fight Hibari. Well now, did he exceed your expectations?"

Elia's eyes widened in shock, "Fight him? Whatever for? He's too weak," she scoffed.

Everybody gasped.

"In fact," she declared, "I'm going to train him."

"Train him?" Gokudera practically shrieked

She casually walked to her seat and put down her bag. "Yep. After school. So you don't need to wait for me after school now Hayato."

[After School]

Elia's POV

Am I really going to train that guy? Sigh, I DID promise Uncle Reborn..

"Herbivore, rooftop."

Speak of the devil. "Okay okay, coming," I rolled my eyes and walked after Hibari to the roof top.

As the door creaked open, I could see the silhouette of another guy.

"Ah kyoya, I was wondering where you ar- Elia-chan?" The guy exclaimed.

The guy turned and I could properly see his face.

"Dino-kun!" I squealed. "What are you doing here in Japan?" I curiously asked him. "I came here on the request of reborn. What about you?" he replied. "Uhm, to look for hayato-kun… and not to train this vampire here." I rolled my eyes, AGAIN.

"Ooh, I'm training him too apparently. Pft, vampire.. HAHAHA! Kyoya's a vampire! Do you sparkle?" Dino teased. Hibari glared at us, "Shut up or I'll bite you to death." "Fierce now aren't we Kyo-kun~" I teased and skilfully sidestepped so that his tonfas collided with the metal pipe behind me. "Oh Dino, you can relax for today." I turned to face Dino, snickering, "This guy's too weak." Hibari growled at that statement. "Why don't you attack me now… herbivore~" I mocked him, continuing to dodge his attacks.

He was coming nearer to me. I whipped out my fans to block his tonfas while dealing him a blow to the stomach with my leg. He stumbled back a little but used his tonfa to hit me in the stomach. "Ouchies." I winced. I pushed him backwards and swung my fans in a way that the feathers protruded out from the fans.

I swung my fans so that the feathers flew towards Hibari. I used my cloud flames to multiply them and now they were all heading towards Hibari in all directions.

I looked at him and said "Lesson 1: Avoidability"

* * *

A/N: Soooooo.. HOW WAS IT? Review pleaseeee! Thanks!(:

Sigh, I know my updating is slow. SORRY! T-T


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the **REALLY** _REALLY _late update. I was stuck nearing the end and there were LOTS of exams. Thanks to Ranice ( BakaRaniceX3 ) I got some inspiration and ideas for the end. :)

* * *

Chapter 4:

Author's POV

Elia stood there, smirking at Hibari's predicament. "He would never get out of this for sure," she thought. "I'm such a horrible teacher.." But knowing Hibari, he just took his tonfas out and twirled them so that the blades were reflected back towards her. She caught them with skill and smirked at at him, "Not bad, not bad, but i expected better. I wanted you to AVOID them." Hibari growled at her and she laughed. "Awww, Hibari's a werewolf now?" She teased. Dino laughed along with her. "Let's try again." She ran towards Hibari and tried to deal him a blow to the stomach. He blocked her leg with one of his tonfa and struck her with the other. Blood trickled down the side of her cheek and she grinned. She jumped back and flung blades again. This time, Hibari ran through the blades.

He managed to avoid most of them but there were cuts on his body from the ones he did not avoid. "I'm amazed." Elia said. She was genuinely shocked by Hibari's abilities. Most people would not be able to avoid at most 10 of them, yet Hibari managed to avoid almost all 50 of them. Elia looked at her watch and gasped. "Hayato-kun is gonna be really worried about me so i gotta go home now. Byebye ~" She ran towards the roof's staircase.

She sighed. "That idiot is so troublesome," she mumbled incohorities under her breath. "Hm ~ Princess is training the opponent ne ~" a voice was heard out of nowhere. Smacking her forehead due to her idiocy, an ominous aura could be seen when she asked, "Bel, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE, IN THE SCHOOL?" Elia bellowed. "It's to find you of course!" Belphegor replied while sharpening his nails with his knife. "Boss is angry you know? You're teaching the enemy." Belphegor grinned at Elia. She narrowed her eyes and snarled, "And what has this got to do with all of you? I'm not even in the battle."  
"But you're part of the Varia."  
That sentence hit her. She had completely forgotten that fact. She sighed in dismay. "Then so what? They don't need me." She spoke bitterly with a tinge of sadness. "Aw princess, we still need you, to cook our food and all." Belphegor smirked.

Elia snarled at him and whispered in a menacing dark tone, "Get out of here Bel, and i never want to see you again." Belphegor then jumped out of the window. "Ja ne princess ~ Boss is going to be so angry."  
Elia scoffed. "Who's the one supposed to be angry here?" Rolling her eyes, she made her way back to Gokudera's house.

"I'm homeeeee!" Elia shouted once she entered the house. She gasped at the mess on the floor and looked at Gokudera. She glared at him and shouted, "HAYATO! This took me 3 hours to tidy up and now you messed it up again?" When hearing no reply from him, Elia took the broom and mop and threw it at him. "Clean this up. NOW. Or else.." She took out a blade and threw it just right beside his head.

She returned to her room and sat on the bed, contemplating on how to train 'That little Vampire'. Elia chuckled at the new nickname she just gave him and sighed. Her mind drifted to the face of said vampire. A blush started to spread across her face when she suddenly thought of how cute he was. Elia started smacking her head profusely and banged her head against the wall. "Oww.." She winced in pain. Trying to concentrate on what she was supposed to be thinking of in the first place, she took out a notepad and jotted down the ways to train Hibari. Rubbing her head, she mumbled something along the lines of _training him to move and attack faster_. Nearing midnight, Elia then finally put down her pen and went to bed, dreaming about a certain vampire.

* * *

A/N: Please_** REVIEW**_ and tell me how to improve it. :) Thankyouzx. 3


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N****: **I'm really sorry, it's been two years since I updated. I was really busy with school and now my major exams are finally over I can update. Over the past two years I felt that my writing is simply not good enough, so I'm trying to improve and gradually change my writing style! Please inform me if I've made any mistakes or what you think I can improve on. Thank you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"HAYATO-KUUUUN!"

An ear piercing screech rang throughout the halls of Namimori Middle School. Everyone winced and covered their ears in reflex. Elia stomped her way to classroom 1-A and slammed the old sliding doors open.

"Baka! You didn't wake me up again?!" Her yell resounded in the confined space of the small classroom.

Gokudera scratched his head sheepishly, but because of his silly pride, he said "You should wake up by yourself though.."

Elia's eye colour turned into a dark shade of purple, a look would send any sane person running. "What did you just say?" She said in a deadly manner. The whole class went silent and you could practically hear a pin drop.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Elia! I'm really sorry! Please calm down!" Gokudera uncharacteristically pleaded, seemingly ready to get down on his knees if needed.

Their classmates were shell shocked by this weird behavior of his, especially Tsuna. They stared at him with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Elia's eyes returned to her normal shade of dark brown, smiled and said "Well as long as you don't do it again!" and flounced to her seat.

Gokudera sweat dropped and heaved a sigh of relief. "I thought i was going to be dead." He continued muttering to himself about something along the lines of 'girls', 'moodswings' and 'bipolar cousin'.  
He seemed to be in a state of shock after seeing those eyes after such a long period of time. He shivered at the memory of a past experience.  
"Ano.. Gokudera-kun?" He immediately jumped up and responded enthusiastically "Yes Juudaime?" "If you don't mind me asking, why were you so afraid of Elia just now?" Tsuna asked curiously.  
On cue, Reborn jumped through the window, appearing out of nowhere as usual. "HIEEEE!" Tsuna let out a girly scream. "What are you doing here Reborn!" "Well, i thought i should help explain why Gokudera was so scared before." Reborn simply said and walked to the ledge of the window to take a seat. "And how would you know that?" Tsuna eyed Reborn suspisciously. "Of course i would know that, I'm her uncle." Reborn hit Tsuna on the head because of his denseness.

"You see, when Elia's eyes turn a dark shade of purple, it is a sign that she is angry and will tend to lose control easily. She will become irrational and start fighting almost anyone in her sight. In the past, Gokudera made her angry by making fun of her friend while her eyes were already purple, and she beat him, as well as his somewhat innocent friends, to pulp." Gokudera was shaking at the sheer memory of it and his face turned pale. "Please don't remind me of that ever again."

Unknown to the fact that they had been talking about her, Elia skipped over and gave Reborn a bear hug. "Uncle Reborn! Why didn't you guys call me over!" Reborn smiled slightly, fond of the behaviourisms of his beloved niece. "I heard you were angry this morning. Whatever went wrong?" Reborn gave her a concerned look. Her face fell.

She wailed to reborn "I didn't get much sleep last night because that stupid vampire kept me up! I finally fell asleep but woke up to find that i was going to be late for school because someone did not wake me up again!" Elia rambled on and on, unaware of how it could be misinterpreted by unsuspecting ears.

Reborn gave an amused smirk, "Hibari? How was he keeping you up?" Elia blushed, turning into a lovely shade of pink after realising what her words may have implied and stammered "W-well, I was trying to think of ways to improve his skill! So i couldn't sleep!" "Are you sure it isn't because you were daydreaming about him for way too long?" Reborn teased. "N-No way! Of course not!" She protested.

Just then, the bell rang, indicating that morning classes were about to start. Reborn waved and jumped right out of the window, disappearing to who knows where. Elia returned to her seat and gazed out of the window, anticipating the moment where she would be able to fight.

After school, she rushed up to the rooftop to train her lovely student. She stepped out to the roof and shielded her eyes. The sudden change in brightness blinded her eyes. She placed her bottle at the side and walked towards Hibari.

Hibari looked at the his watch and said, "You're one minute late." "Geez it's just one minute! Don't get your pants in a bunch!" Elia rolled her eyes while tying up her long jet black hair, strands of stray hair falling on her face in the process.

"Okay today, i am going to teach you how you are going to use your flames. I'm assuming yours is cloud, since you're the cloud guardian, which makes things easier because i have cloud flames too." Hibari gave a look of indifference and stopped listening.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? This is important to help make you stronger!" His ears perked up at the words. I rolled my eyes and continued "Cloud flames have the propagation ability, the ability to multiply. So for example.." Elia retrieved one of her knives from her back pocket and lifted it up for Hibari to see.

"I'll throw this against the wall and using cloud flames, i will be able to multiply it." She gave a demonstration by throwing the knife at the wall. It was covered by a purple hue and as it approached the wall, it multiplied quickly and almost the whole wall was covered in knives. "And this is just the beginning of its ability." Elia smirked proudly at Hibari, expecting him to be impressed.

However, he said "So how am I supposed to use this herbivore? If you haven't noticed, i'm using a close range weapon." Though honestly, deep inside he was secretly a little impressed by her ability.

"Well, who said you can't modify your weapon?" Elia smirked. "For now, i'll just teach you how to conjure cloud flames." Hibari just replied with a grunt, which she took as an agreement to what she said. Elia clapped her hands together and exclaimed loudy, "Let's Begin!"  
As if she just realised Dino's absence, she paused in her tracks. "Waaaait.. where's Dino?" Hibari sighed and glared at Elia "Who cares about that guy? Start now herbivore." Elia cringed and rolled her eyes yet again. It seemed to be a bad habit of hers.

"You will be able to conjure it based on your resolve," Elia said while pondering over something. "Wait, forget it, I changed my mind. We're going to do speed today."

Hibari glared at her and snarled "Will you make up your mind?"

Elia rolled her eyes yet again. "Yes, yes, I'm indecisive, but we're gonna do speed today. I decided. Now, come attack me with all you've got vampire-kun." She smirked and tossed out her knives.

Hibari charged forward, his raven black hair moving over his eyes. Swiftly dodging the blades, he was right in front of Elia. Shocked by his fast movements, she stumbled backwards while Hibari swung his tonfa at her. She caught herself quickly and lifted up her fans to block his attack, pushing him away momentarily. She jumped backwards to create enough space between them and kept her stance. Hibari ran forwards again, charging at Elia. At that moment, dark brown eyes met cold steel ones and unknowingly, both hearts skipped a beat. Hibari snarled and swung the tonfa at her, successfully knocking a fan out of her hand. She gasped as he pressed the tonfa against her throat, backing her into the wall behind her.

"You aren't as weak as I thought you were Hibari-kun, or should I say Kyoya-kun?" She smirked. She pushed him away and picked up her fan. "This is short but I have errands to run, see you some other time then, maybe we can just battle instead. Count this as your first win." She smiled and walked away.

Walking out of the building, Elia had a light pink tint on her cheeks. "I can't get distracted, I can't." Her face turned downcast as past memories return. However hard she tries to stay cold and nonchalant about her family's death, those emotions that she swore to cast away would return once in a while. Holding back her tears, she ran back to Gokudera's house.

It was the death anniversary of her family.

She plopped onto her bed and sobbed silently, pieces of her tough façade crumbling down. _I'm sorry father, mother. I've let you down. It's all my fault._ **_I shouldn't be alive. _**

It was a surprise how she made it throughout the day. "It's a record I suppose," Elia chucked to herself and wiped away her tears.

She picked up the photo frame with the picture of her family. They were happily smiling together with the sunlight shining brightly in the background. A stray tear dropped on the picture.

**_I killed them all._**

* * *

Please** review** and tell me how it is. :) Thankyou. /hearts/


End file.
